custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Barney
The Adventures of Barney & Arthur is a custom Barney and Arthur crossover series that aired on Mondays. It first premeired on PBS Kids in January 5, 1998. A pilot episode in the series entitled "Barney in Elwood City" aired on July 16, 1997. Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West (Season 1-Present) / Body: David Joyner (Season 1-Present)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Ayers (Season 1-Present)) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Brooks (Season 1-Present)) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farebee) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (1997) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (1997) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (1997-1999) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (1997-2002) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (1997-2002) Arthur Cast *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush (Season 1-3)) *Arthur Read (Justin Bradley (Season 4)) *Arthur Read (Mark Rendall (Season 5-6)) *Arthur Read (Cameron Ansell (Season 7-10)) *Arthur Read (Dallas Jokic (Season 11-14)) *Arthur Read (Drew Adkins (Season 15-present)) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz (Season 1)) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger (Season 2-4)) *D.W. Read (Jason Szwimmer (Season 5-9)) *D.W. Read (Robert Naylor (Season 10-14)) *D.W. Read (Jake Beale (Season 15-present)) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) Episodes Season 1 (January 5, 1998-September 27, 1998) #BJ's Wet Sand Accident (Janurary 5, 1998) #Keesha's Bad Hair Day (January 12, 1998) #Arthur's New Prize (Janaury 19, 1998) #Carlos' Broken Leg (Janurary 26, 1998) #Francine's Number Hunt (February 2, 1998) #BJ's Lost Library Book (Feburary 9, 1998) #Baby Bop the Copycat (February 16, 1998) #Muffy's High-Flying Adventure (February 23, 1998) #Chip Dino's Dilemma (March 2, 1998) #Poor Hannah (March 9, 1998) #Julie's Snow Mystery (March 16, 1998) #Barney's Lucky Pencil (March 23, 1998) #Buster's Superhero Adventures (March 30, 1998) #Muffy's Big Mistake (April 6, 1998) #Carlos and Arthur Break the Door (May 4, 1998) # # # Season 1 Direct-to-Video # Season 2 (March 8, 1999-October 24, 1999) #Barney and the Square Dance (March 8, 1999) #Robert's Knee (March 15, 1999) #Carlos' Soccer Game (March 22, 1999) Season 3 (February 7, 2000-November 20, 2000) #Muffy's Skateboarding Accident (February 7, 2000) Season 4 (February 5, 2001-November 26, 2001) #Danny's Treausure Hunt (February 5, 2001) Season 5 (April 1, 2002-September 23, 2002) # Season 6 (March 3, 2003-November 24, 2003) #Arthur Saves the Princess (March 3, 2003) Season 7 (February 2, 2004-October 25, 2004) # Season 8 (January 3, 2005-September 26, 2005) #Laura's Art Attack (January 3, 2005) Season 9 (April 10, 2006-November 27, 2006) # Season 10 (March 12, 2007-October 29, 2007) # Season 11 (February 11, 2008-December 29, 2008) # Season 12 (March 9, 2009-November 30, 2009) # Season 13 (January 11, 2010-September 27, 2010) # Season 14 (March 14, 2011-December 26, 2011) # Season 15 (April 9, 2012-November 26, 2012) # Season 16 (March 4, 2013-October 28, 2013) # Notes *In Barney in Elwood City, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, the Season 2 Barney doll is used, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set (at the start) and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, the Season 4 Barney doll is used, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 5 Barney doll is used the Season 5 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In early 2000 Season 3, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used the Season 6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In late 2000 Season 3-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-8, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used and the Season 7-Present Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In every episode, the title card sequence is the same as the Arthur animated series. The title card is read aloud by either Binky, Buster, Francine, or Muffy. *Even though Bob West left the Barney & Friends show in 2000, he still voices Barney in this show, and the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, and the Baby Bop and BJ Season 3 voices are used as well. *Even though David Joyner left the Barney & Friends show in 2002, he still performs the Barney costume in the series. *Even though, the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are used, their Season 3 voices are still used. *In the theme song, the Arthur Theme Song is used, except the Barney characters are in the theme song. *In every episode, after the theme song, Barney comes to life and greet the viewer(s). Then he goes to talk to his friends. After that, the title card sequence appears. *In some 1998-2002 direct-to-videos, Bob Singleton, David Wolf and the Arthur's main musical director music composed for them.